Senior Threesome (2014-2015)
by Youfic
Summary: Bella's in her senior year crushing on her married geography teacher. When her jock boyfriend finds out about this crush, he decides to give her what she wants but only if he's involved.
1. Watching Mr Cullen S1:1

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett**

**Aire Date: October 26, 2014**

**Chapter One: Watching Mr. Cullen**

* * *

><p>Bella was walking to class thinking about her new geography teacher. She couldn't help but notice every time he looked at her he gave her a little smile. She walked in and saw her boyfriend talking to his friends before she sat down waiting for Mr. Cullen to come in. Emmett came sitting down next to her when the sound of Mr. Cullen's voice alerted that he arrived. Edward came in seating his briefcase down on the desk. An hour into the class Edward stepped out of the classroom calling for Bella to follow. Outside the empty hallway Edward called a teacher in to watch the class before dragging Bella's arm to the bathroom. Once inside Edward shut the door walking over to Bella pushing her against the wall dragging his fingers inside Bella's skirt. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt Edward's finger shoved into her deeply. Edward quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.<p>

Edward quickly kept fingering her before Bella couldn't hold it anymore screaming into Edward's hand coming hard inside her skirt. Edward quickly pulled out licking her finger slowly before dropping Bella to her knees. Edward unbuckled his belt throwing it onto the sink before shoving down his underwear and jeans releasing his aching boner. Edward grabbed his erection in one hand and her head in the other pulling her close commanding her to open her mouth. She complied opening her mouth letting Edward shoved his dick into her wet warm mouth. Edward grabbed her head in both arms pushing in and out with much force making Bella gagged. Edward leaned against the wall biting his tongue to keep himself from moaning to loud. With a cuff of his balls and a few more hard sucks, Edward released into her mouth groaning in ecstasy.

They cleaned up quickly kissing passionately before walking back to class. Once there Edward walked in thanking the teacher before Bella came in sitting next to Emmett. Emmett smiled giving her a kissing when he felt a warm liquid on her lips. He dragged a finger across her lips making the liquid spread on his finger before taking the finger into his mouth tasting what seemed to be cum.

**To be Continued...**


	2. A Two Way Suck S1:2

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward**

**Absent: Emmett**

**Aire Date: October 27, 2014**

**Chapter Two: A Two Way Suck**

* * *

><p>Emmett was left alone in 's room for detention after falling asleep in class. As he was tapping on his desk, the door opened revealing Bella and Edward together. They walked over to Emmett standing over him. As they were standing Emmett saw the slight bulge in Edward's jeans. Bella walked over to him pulling him out the chair bringing him closer to her. As they were talking Edward walked back over to his desk sitting down in his chair. When Bella moved away from Emmett she moved towards Edward in his chair commanding him to follow. Emmett proceeded and walked over looking over his teacher watching he unzipped his pants bringing out his erection. Emmett felt pressured as Bella dropped him on his knees next to him. Edward didn't hesitate pulling Emmett's head closing slapping his dick against Emmett's mouth. Emmett felt his own pants being pulled down by Bella and groaning when she had a tight grip on his forming erection.<p>

Emmett opened his eyes hearing Mr. Cullen telling him to open his mouth. He opened his mouth allowing Mr. Cullen shove his dick into his mouth. Emmett tightened his mouth around the cock when Bella gave a few strokes to his erection licking as she went. Emmett began moving his mouth up and down his teachers cock sometimes bringing it to the back of his mouth to hear his teachers groans in delight. Emmett jumped once he felt a sting against his ass. Edward leaned over as best as he could drooling on his ass before giving it another slap. Emmett felt himself getting close when Bella's full mouth came around him sucking hard and show at the same time. Edward also felt himself getting close when Emmett let go of his dick before sucking hard on his balls. Seconds later both boys couldn't hold it anymore with Emmett coming onto the ground and Edward releasing himself onto his desk groaning and moaning loudly as they did.

Emmett raised from his knees licking of the cum that was on his lips while Edward grabbed a tissue cleaning of the cum on his desk. After a few minutes Edward allowed huskily for Emmett to leave. Emmett smiled coming down from his release grabbing Bella's hand walking but not before hearing Mr. Cullen's last words.** "Expect This Everyday"**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Emmett Gets Pounded S1:3

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: October 28, 2014**

**Chapter Three: Emmett Gets Pounded**

* * *

><p>Emmett was alone at home when the door opened revealing Edward and Bella. Emmett stood up and walked them to his bedroom closing the door. Once the door was closed, Emmett was pushed up against the door by Edward feeling his erection rub up against his. While Bella pulled of his boxers leaving small licks on his dick. Edward got down on his knees engulfing Emmett's large dick into his mouth moving it around his mouth. Emmett leaned against the door grabbing his teachers heard before feeling a sting of pain in his butt. Bella pushed the dildo harder into him making Emmett moan out. Edward gagged when Emmett's dick hit the back of his throat oozing pre-cum. Bella took the dildo from his ass letting it sink into her sucking it dry. Emmett groaned at the image before letting himself go in Edward's warm tightness.<p>

Edward stood from his knees and pulled Emmett onto the bed moving in between him. He took his member in his hand aiming it towards Emmett's entrance before sliding in. Emmett arched his back melting as his teacher slid in and out of him while watching Bella continue to suck the dildo. Edward growled at the tightness surrounding him and kissed Emmett with need. He slid his tongue into Emmett's mouth tasting and fighting with Emmett's tongue. Emmett gasped and screamed in delight once his teacher had found his sweet spot. Edward grinned pushing himself deeper into him to aim for the spot every time. Bella took the dildo from her mouth walking towards Emmett grabbing his dick stroking. From the pleasure from his teacher fucking him and Bella, Emmett came releasing himself against his stomach.

Edward soon followed pulling out and stroking before releasing himself on Emmett's stomach. Emmett was breathing hard into Bella's neck from his second release while Edward began licking the cum from Emmett's stomach making him shiver.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. One Fuck, One finds out S1:4

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: October 30, 2014**

**Guest Star: Jacob Black**

**Absent: Edward Cullen **

**Chapter Four: One Fuck, One finds Out**

* * *

><p>Jacob was in the Lockeroom after the basketball game when Bella walked in. Jacob walked towards her from behind locking his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear while trailing his finger inside her gym shorts. Bella felt herself getting wet while feeling Jacob's hand near her area while also feeling his erection against her ass. Jacob left her ear traveling to her neck sliding his finger into her soaked vagina. Bella pushed back against Jacob making him moan into her neck pushing the finger in and out. Bella felt Jacob slip a second finger into her heading in deeper every time. Bella pushed Jacob against the wall pushing hard against Jacob's hard dick. Jacob shoved harder into her leaving his marks against her neck pulling down his shorts. He then proceeded pulling down Bella's shorts before removing his finger and shoving his dick inside her pussy. Bella grabbed into Jacob's shoulder while Jacob looked down at his dick sliding in and out.<p>

Jacob pushed Bella against the lockers before shoving back in grabbing her waist. Bella leaned her head against the locks as she felt Jacob's hot breath against his ears. Principal Cullen walked around the corner noticing his son pounding Bella Swan before leaving and heading back to his office. Once in his office Principal Cullen turned on the security camera's watching as his son pulled out stroking his dick before he came shooting his load onto her back. He looked towards the door and noticed that it was Emmett before shutting the computer of turning to Emmett. Emmett came in and stood in front of him waiting for the Principal's words. Principal Cullen stood up and walked around to where Emmett was standing sitting on his desk in front of him.

Jacob Cleaned up grabbing his bag before leaving Bella. He walked to his dad's office knocking on the door. He opened the door and found his father on his knees sucking Emmett Cullen's dick. He closed the door shutting the blinds.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Bella's Little Sister S1:5

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 2, 2014**

**Guest Star: Alice Cullen**

**Absent: Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Bella's Little Sister<strong>

Emmett was pressed against the wall by Bella's little sister. He couldn't help but feel an attraction to her figure. She leaned into his ear licking the shell with her hand grabbing his butt. Emmett tried pushing back when Alice fingers dug themselves into his boxer shorts. Alice smiled at her newfound confidence when she felt Emmett's hand roam into her bra cuffing her breast. Alice pulled Emmett into her bedroom shutting the door. Emmett pushed her against the bed pulling down her booty shorts shooting a look to her dripping pussy. Alice brought his hands closer to her sitting them right on her. Emmett pulled of his shirt leaning in giving Alice a forceful kiss. As the kiss got sloopier, their privates rubbed against each other in desperation. Emmett pushed her onto the bed pulling his shorts of grabbing his throbbing boner in hand.

Emmett pulled Alice up shoving is dick inside her warm wetness. Alice moaned is pleasure and pain as Emmett aimed directly at her sweet spot. Emmett couldn't help but let out a growl shoving his head into the crook of her neck pounding in and out of her leaving his marks. He pulled her legs around his waist fucking her in fast paste without stooping once. He looked down and watched as his dick slammed inside her juices covering around him. In her mind, Alice was on her knees sucking Emmett of watching as he pushed inside her deeper. Emmett began dripping sweet onto her pussy making it easy for him to move deeper inside her. Alice felt herself nearing her orgasm pushing against him also trying to make Emmett come as well. Emmett pushed harder inside her ignoring Alice's screams and moans just lost in her tightness.

Alice couldn't help but stick her finger in with his dick making her come around his dick screaming in extreme pleasure. Emmett leaned his head against hers before shooting his hard load deep inside her clutching the bed sheets while his dick soaked her pussy. After catching their breath, Emmett kissed her once before shooting out the word, "**Fuck"**

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Police and Wife Threesome part 1 S1:6

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 5, 2014**

**Guest Star: Aro and Billy Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Police and Wife Threesome part 1<strong>

Bella was unlocking her car door when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt the hold become tighter as she felt a bulge poking against her. She then felt warm lips against her neck as hands began trailing their way down into her shorts. She was pushed against the door as the mysterious person pulled down her shorts and panties. She moaned against the car as the person pushed their erection against her cheeks. Bella turned her head and saw the School police officer Aro Lane. She turned to face him as he was only in his boxers. Aro pulled out his now fully erect cock waving in front of Bella. She looked around before she got on her knees grabbing his cock in hand. Aro pushed his cock into her awaiting mouth groaning at the warmness surrounding him. Bella sucked it twirling her tongue against the tip making Aro shiver.

Aro pushed deeper into her mouth watching as another police officer approached them slightly. Bella looked up with Aro's dick still in her mouth. She saw that it was her dad's friend Billy. Aro took his now wet cock from her mouth as Billy began pulling of his boxers leaving him naked from the waist down. Billy moved forward grabbing Bella's ass giving it a smack making Bella gasp. Aro came back with a lube jar in hand giving it to Billy. Billy spreaded to lube against his cock handing it back to Aro. Billy pulled Bella forward pulling her down watching as his cock entered her. Bella let out a scream adjusting to Billy's huge cock. Aro felt his dick grow harder as he spreaded the lube against his cock moving towards Bella. Aro grabbed Bella's waist shoving his dick inside her anus. Bella leaned her head against Billy's neck as Billy's cock was inside her vagina and Aro's inside her ass. Billy pushed his cock inside her walls as Aro shoved deeper into her ass.

Edward and Emmett were inside a nearby car watching as they watched Bella having a threesome with the police guard. Edward was leaned against the car seat as Emmett was sucking him of. Emmett moaned around his teacher feeling as Edward's hand made their way towards the bulge in his pants. Edward froze once he heard tapping against his car window. Edward pushed Emmett head down opening his mouth wide when he saw who was tapping at his window. His Wife.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>


	7. Lesbian fun With Bella and Rosalie S1:7

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 11, ****2014**

**Guest Star: Rosalie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

**Absent: Emmett Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Lesbian fun With Bella and Rosalie<strong>

Bella walked into the bathroom after her fun with Aro and Billy. As she was cleaning up she began hearing girl moans coming from a stall. She walked closer to the stall peeking through a small hole. She looked in and saw Edward's wife fingerings herself. Bells couldn't help but feel warm watching as Rosalie fingers herself. Rosalie looked down moving her finger faster as Bella slowly opened the stall closing and locking it behind her. Rosalie looked up and leaned against the toilet sticking her whole hand inside herself. Bella leaned down pulling Rosalie's legs over her shoulder. Bella looked at her once before sticking her face into Rosalie soaking pussy. Rosalie moaned as she felt Bella's sticking her tongue deeply inside her. Bella grabbed Rosalie breasts in her hands twirling her fingers against her nipples. Rosalie felt her nipples harden as Bella pushed a finger inside her curling her fingers against the surrounding walls.

Bella watched Rosalie's moans as she slid another finger inside. Bella finger fickle her harder on her command before Rosalie let out a scream as she orgasm all onto Bella's fingers. Rosalie breathing showed as time flew by and watched as Bella slid of her thong revealing her dripping wet pussy in front of her. Rosalie grabbed her purse pulling a dildo from the bag pulling her closer. Bella sat down on Rosalie's waist sliding their vaginas together in unison. Rosalie muttered 'Fuck' Before she slammed the dildo inside Bella wasting no time. Bella adjusted to the pain as the dildo slid further inside her. Rosalie pulled it out before slamming it back watching Bella's mouth go 'O' shaped. Bella looked down at her juices on the toy spitting on it to make it easier. Rosalie pulled Bella's head forward slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Bella dragged her tongue against hers ridding the toy as she did. Rosalie pulled back gasping as Bella's fingers were back inside her.

Both girls came hard against each other moaning each other's names in the process. They both looked at each other with lust still covered in their eyes. Outside the girls bathroom, Principal Cullen was being sucked of by Edward watching his dick as he pushed deeper into his mouth. Edward was rubbing himself against his pants imagining his wife and Bella having fun in the bathroom across from them. Principal Cullen pushed once harder into Edward's mouth before he came shooting his hot load deep inside Edward's mouth.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. After Gym Fun S1:8

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 14, 2014**

**Guest Character: Carlisle Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: After Gym Fun<strong>

Emmett was in Gym class the next day watching Bella sweat out her exercises. After class was over, Emmett followed Bella into the showers and noticed no one else were in their. Emmett walked behind Bella watching her with her back turned washing her entire body in soap. Emmett turned when the shower door open revealing Edward in tights. Bella turned and noticed Edward and Emmett looking at her with lust covered eyes. Edward and Emmett caught on getting undressed walking towards her. Bella felt Edward's hand wrapped around her waist laying her over a nearby bench. Edward was behind her sticking his dick near her entrance with Emmett walking over to where her mouth was sticking his dick against her mouth. Edward rubbed the water from the showers against his dick watching Bella's pussy drip wet warm liquid. Emmett slid his dick inside her mouth while Edward slipped his erection into her watching slide in before pulling out.

Bella moaned around Emmett's cock while Edward pounded her with mercy. Edward grabbed one of Bella's thighs pulling them around her waist slamming into her watching his balls slam against her. Emmett watched Bella's eyes shut close from the extreme please against her soft spot. He moved his cocktail around her mouth feeling her tongue swirl around his cock deep throating it. Emmett leaned his head back pushing deeper inside him. Bella tightened her mouth around him as Edward began leaving kisses against her back. Emmett felt his dick go hot before he shot his hot load down her throat. Edward felt Bella's tightened around before he released shooting his load deep inside her walls. Edward pulled looking down and watching the cum drip onto the hard cold ground below them. Bella took deep breaths as Edward's fingers were inside her as she watched Emmett walk back towards the shower watching his ass flap together.

Later that day, Bella entered Principal Carlisle's office sitting down in front of him. Carlisle looked at her smiling before turning the computer showing her the footage from earlier that day. Bella panicked as she watched Carlisle stand from his chair walking towards her. Once he was in front of her he leaned down to her ear level kissing and nibbling at her ear. Bella moaned as he bit down on her ear sticking his tongue inside as he moved his hand down to her waist. Moments later all you could hear was Carlisle's moan from the other side of the door.

**To be continued...**


	9. Seducing a Rocker S1:9

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 19, 2014**

**Guest Character: Adam Wilde**

**Absent: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen**

_**IF I STAY CROSSOVER (Characters 9-11)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Seducing a Rocker<strong>

Bella followed Adam Wilde from the band 'Willamette Stone' backstage into his dressing room closing the door locking it. Adam turned around smiling walking towards the door only for Bella to pushed him against the wall pushing herself up against him. Adam face looked shocked trying to push her away. Bella felt him shaking grabbing him by the back of his neck bringing his lips to hers. Adam was hesitant at first only to wrap his arms tightly around her waist bringing her closer. Bella smiled shoving her tongue into his mouth trailing her hand up his hardening cock. Adam pushed himself of the wall moving him and Bella over to a nearby couch. He laid her down on the couch pulling of his boxers and ripped jeans showing Bella his leaking cock. Bella grabbed it in her hands bringing it inside her mouth making Adam growl.

Bella cupped his balls in her hands squeezing it in her hands. Adam yelped in pain pushing himself deeper into her mouth grabbing her shirt pulling it over her head. Adam pulled his wet cock from her mouth laying her across the couch pulling of her jogging pants. Adam noticed she wasn't wearing any type of underwear moving his head down to suck on her neck. Bella grabbed his erection moving it toward her heated core. Adam licked his lips before he moved her hand before he pushed himself inside her moaning at the heat surrounding him. Bella pushed her body back meeting his harsh thrust. Adam looked it her eyes slamming inside her his balls hitting her with a loud clap. Adam bit his lips trying to hold in a loud groan as he heard Mia knocking on the door telling him to hurry up dressing. Adam felt Bella's hands give his ass a slap leaving a mark.

Mia started knocking harder and Adam rolled his eyes at ignorance watching his cock moved inside Bella. Bella leaned up to his neck biting into it giving his butt another hard slap. Adam let out a cry in pleasure feeling his cock go hot before he released his fiery load inside her as he felt Bella's release against him. Adam pulled out his cock getting of Bella before running towards the door leaving Bella watching his ass giggle and cum still leaking from his cock. After a few minutes Adam closed the door and locked it moving back towards Bella bringing her up to his face. ** "That was fucking amazing" **Adam said pulling Bells into a warm heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Next Time: Bella Swan and Denny Hall :)**


	10. Concert Bathroom S1:10

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 23, 2014**

**Guest Character: Denny Hall, Teddy Hall**

**Absent: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen**

_**IF I STAY CROSSOVER (Characters 9-11)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Concert Bathroom <strong>

Bella was watching one of Adam's concert when she laid eyes on an older man with his wife and two kids. She slowly walked to where he was standing and grabbed one of his butt cheeks making him jump. He turned and saw Bella looking at him seductively making her way through the large crowd. He followed behind her telling his wife he was going to the bathroom. When he walked in he saw her on the bathroom counter. He closed the door locking it before walking towards her grabbing her waist pulling her down to her knees. Bella looked down and saw his bulge growing harder inside his pants. Denny grabbed her head shoving it into his crotch. Bella undid his belt lying it on the ground pulling down his jeans and ripped boxers. Bella grabbed his dick in her hands squeezing it before shoving it in her warm mouth.

Denny let out a growl throwing his cigarette in a nearby stall. Bella licked around the tip before Denny pushed further into her mouth making Bella push his dripping cock before pulling it back in her mouth. After a minute Denny, pulled out pushing Bella flat on her back. He pulled another cigarette into his mouth as he shoved his cock into the lips of Bella's pussy. Denny felt the warmth surrounding him as he watched juices from Bella's vagina slip out as he pushed deeper in. Bella roamed her hands across his chest slapping his ass. Denny started fucking harder as he was starting to feel his orgasm nearing. Bella couldn't think straight as her vision started to burr from Denny wrapping his legs around him waist. Denny felt her tightening around him as he tried holding in his warm load but released with a loud moan in Bella's mouth when a knocker on the door disturbed him. Teddy was behind the door knocking asking his dad he needed the bathroom.

Denny ignored pulling out watching cum drip from her now abused pussy. He left Bella on the ground walking over to the bathroom door unlocking it pulling Teddy inside closing the door. Teddy looked as he saw his dad naked and a girl lying naked on the ground cum still dripping. He looked up as his dad knowing something happened between them. Denny looked down at his 8-year-old son pulling him towards Bella leaning down to whisper in her ear. Bella smiled pulling Teddy towards her leaving Denny to clean up and leaving the bathroom knowing his son was about to become a real man losing his virginity.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time : Bella Swan and Teddy Hall**


	11. Teddy Hall Loses His Virginity S1:11

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: November 26, 2014**

**Guest Character: Teddy Hall**

**Absent: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen**

_**IF I STAY CROSSOVER FINALE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Teddy Hall Loses His Virginity<strong>

Teddy was left alone in the bathroom looking at the naked Bella standing in front of him. He watched her as she stuck her finger inside herself making juices spill on the floor. Teddy felt his penis harden at the sight and remembered that meant he was excited. Bella moved over to Teddy getting on her knees in front of him. Teddy moved forward a bit shoving himself in Bella's face. Bella grabbed his waist stopping his movements laying her hands on his butt squeezing it. Teddy jumped in surprise but felt himself still excited as Bella pulled down his shorts stepping out of them watching her move them to the other side of the room. Teddy looked at Bella as she pulled him down so that they were both on their knees. Bella grabbed his hand pulling it toward her wet vagina. Teddy breath caught up to him as he felt his fingers get wet touching her.

Teddy looked at Bella for permission as he slipped his fingers inside her making Bella moan. She pulled down his underwear looking at his 5-inch dick leaking in excitement. Teddy stepped out of his underwear. Watching Bella as she laid on the floor in front of him. Teddy moved up on top of her grabbing her face in his hands as their privates touched. He leaned down giving Bella a kiss. Bella grabbed his dick in her hands moving it inside her. Teddy felt her tight heated core letting at a moan and water dripping from his mouth inside Bella's mouth. He pushed deeper inside her leaning his head in the crook of her neck biting the side and soft spot. Bella pushed down on his ass and bit Teddy neck back giving him his first hickey. Teddy let out a low scream pulling out before pushing back in reliving the moment. Teddy started fucking faster on Bella's command.

Bella watched Teddy's eyes close tight as he fingers balled into a fist. Teddy opened his eyes looking Bella in her eyes kissing her once again but sticking his tongue in. Bella felt her walls tighten was she grabbed Teddy's butt making him stop before releasing himself around her. Teddy felt his lower self becoming hotter as he pulled out laying on top of Bella. She grabbed his dick stroking him as Teddy looked down at her movements. Teddy felt heat rushing up his dick trying to hold the sensation in but, Bella stroked him faster telling him to let go. On her words Teddy screamed as he watched cum fly out of him into Bella's mouth. Teddy smiled looking at Bella as the door opened revealing Denny's smiling face as he took a picture of his son on top of Bella.

**To Be Continued...**

*** The story has been renewed for a second season**

*** A Brand New Chapter on December 4, 2014 **

*** Chapter Twelve is called "Farm Girl, Farm Boys"**

*** Happy Thanksgiving**


	12. Farm Girl, Farm Boys S1:12

**Senior Threesome**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: December 4, 2014**

**Guest Character: Seth Black, Jacob Black**

**Absent: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Farm Girl, Farm Boys<strong>

Jacob walked into the barn seeing Bella underneath a cow as her brother was naked between her legs. Bella legs were around Seth's back as Seth was licking inside her. Jacob walked forward making his awareness known slapping his brother's ass with his belt. Seth and Bella looked up at Jacob who was standing between Seth's legs both seeing Jacob's well know boner. Jacob unzipped his jeans pulling both Seth and Bella up on their feet moving them both to a nearby table. Jacob pushed Bella onto the table grabbing Seth snacking his butt. Seth jumped in surprise but, Jacob noticed how harder Seth's cock got. Jacob striped his clothes moving up on top of her guiding his cock inside her mouth. Jacob grabbed Seth's hand bringing him closer to him giving his dick strokes. Seth moaned against his brothers shoulder moving in and out of his hand. Seth licked up his brother's neck before moving in between Bella's legs.

Seth slide inside her as Jacob pushed his cock deeper inside Bella's mouth flinching at Bella's tongue swirling against the tip. Seth grabbed Jacob's shoulder as he began fiercely shoving Bella's tight surroundings. Bella moaned around Jacob's cock sending shock waves through Jacob's body. Jacob could feel himself nearing orgasm as Seth watched his brother's ass and Bella's pussy giving his cock a much more bigger side. Bella screamed around Jacob when Seth caught on onto her soft spot. Jacob turned his head looking at his brother giving him commands telling him to go faster. Seth wasted no time slamming deeper inside her hitting directly on her spot making Bella grabbed Jacob's shoulder tightened her hold around Jacob's cock. Jacob felt a rush of dizziness as he shot his warm hot load deep inside her gasping out of breath.

Seth continued to pound Bella as he smacked Jacob's cheeks making Jacob drip salva inside Bella's mouth. Jacob stood up turning around to look at his brother's sack slamming up against Bella as he tightened his hold around her. Bella grabbed Jacob's butt in her hands spreading them apart slamming a finger inside him. Jacob screamed in extreme pain moving his head onto Seth's shoulder. Seth felt his nearing approaching leaning into Jacob's ear. "Cum with Me Jacob" Seth whisper as Jacob tightly wrapped his hand around his cock fiercely stroking himself before he shot his cum on Seth's stomach just as Seth bit into his neck shooting his semen deep inside Bella who eyes rolled back as she came around him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Text<strong>

Jacob was eating dinner with his father Carlisle when Seth walked in with a bucket in his hands on his way to milk the cows with Bella right behind him. Jacob looked up when Seth wrapped his arms around Bella pushing into her before walking out the door. Jacob twisted in his chair as his growing erection made it uncomfortable. Seth pushed Bella on her back onto hay pulling the clothes from her body plugging his tongue inside her.


	13. Suck & Stroking S1:13

_**Senior Threesome**_

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: December 10, 2014**

**Chapter 13 of 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: "Suck &amp; Stroking"<strong>

Edward was in his desk watching the class taking a test when he felt a hand traveling up his thighs. Edward gulped before looking under the desk and seeing Bella's naked body moving towards him. Edward felt his cock spring through the now opened zipper into Bella's mouth. Edward clutched the pen he was holding trying to keep back the groan he was trying to hold in. Bella deep throat his cock sending Edward's head back and dropping his pen. Some students looked up back noticed nothing to worry about and went back to their test. Edward looked under his desk watching Bella's tongue wrapped around his dick before shoving it right back in her mouth. Edward tried ignoring her as he was helping at student with his test before his dick was out of her mouth and into her hands. Edward finished helping the student before Bella began stroking his fast as she looked into his eyes and soon after Edward's cum came shooting from his cock onto his pants and desk. The bell finally rung leaving Edward alone as he watched Bella's butt jiggle as he began to clean up his mess as Principal Carlisle came in.

After class, Bella walked down to the football field to see Emmett practice. When she made it across the field strong arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips against her neck. Bella pushed Emmett back noticing his erection in his tight uniform. She grabbed his erection in his pants behind the stadium stroking him. Emmett's moan went louder and louder as she got faster with every stroke. Emmett heard his coach calling him but waited until he was screaming into Bella's mouth as he came soaking up his boxers. Bella pulled her hand out of his uniform licking the cum from her fingers. Emmett kissed her once more before putting on his helmet before leaving Bella to watched his ass and becoming wet at the thought in her dirty mind.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Forced into with Daddy S1:14

_**Senior Threesome**_

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Emmett **

**Aire Date: December 29, 2014**

**Guest Character : Charlie Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Forced into with Daddy ( Brand New ! )<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella was giving a job in a porno and was excited to do it with Emmett before, Producer's revealed the man who was going to be ripping through her. As they were getting ready, Bella's Dad Charlie walked in giving her a thumbs up before leaving the room. Emmett walked up towards her noticing her walking back in fourth kissing her jawline pressing against her. Bella smiled turning to Emmett giving him one last kiss before walking from the room. When Bella made it to set her dad was in plumbing clothes with a box of tools in his hand. The director push her onto the set calling action letting Bella's thoughts came in to place. As Bella was watched as the plumber came from the sink asking for his money. Bella couldn't pull out the money which made her dad move towards her.<p>

He pulled her towards the couch laying her across moving onto her. Bella looked towards the director who was showing anger and impatience. Bella felt her dad pulling down the short skirt she was wearing showing Charlie his clear view of his daughter. Bella felt heat against her as her dad's tongue made it across her area as he fingers one by one made it inside her. Bella looked down groaning pushing down letting her father's finger ease deeper inside her. Charlie removed his fingers standing up to remove his plumber outfit showing Bella his body. He pulled her up while pushing his cock against her lips shoving in. Bella sucked the hairy dick as she slapped his butt releasing Charlies animal side. Emmett watched as a back up girl learned up against him.

Charlie released his cock from Bella's mouth pulling her onto her knees on the ground. Bella heart quickened as she felt her Dad placing lube onto her entrance. Charlie roughly grabbed Bella's waist rubbing his cock against her entrance. He then grabbed his cock ready to ease himself inside her before a looked of shock and the feeling up regret reached his face before he stood up looking towards the director and producers before looking back towards Bella.

"She's my Daughter; Not My Slave" He said before walking of the set back to his dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	15. New Chapter Alert

**Senior Threesome**

_**New Chapter Alert !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brand New Chapter on May 1, 2015<strong>

**_Spoilers_**

***Chapter Fifteen will be called _Fireman Severus (Crossover with Harry Potter)_**

**_Characters : Bella and Severus Snape_**

**Note : Chapter Seventeen will be the final chapter...**


	16. Fireman Severus S1:15

**Senior Threesome**

**_HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER_**

**_Chapter Fifteen : Fireman Severus_**

**_Aire Date : May 1, 2015_**

**_Absent : Edward Cullen_**

**Cast : Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen, Severus Snape**

* * *

><p>Bella and Emmett were in the bathroom of a fire department enjoying each other. Bella was leaned over the sink as Emmett fucked her vigorously from behind. Outside the door was the fire chief who was rubbing his aching cock through his uniform as he watched the two through the cracked door. Once he had enough, he entered the bathroom shutting the door. Both Bella and Emmett turned their heads once they saw the fire chief walking towards them. Emmett felt his ass being pushed on making him shove deeper into Bella causing her to be pushed up against the mirror.<p>

The fire chief leaned up kissing Emmett's lips as he removed his uniform piece by piece. Emmett pulled back from the kiss with a slight growl when he felt the fire cheif's erection being pressed between his ass. Without warning, the fire chief slammed his dick inside Emmett. This caused Emmett to move his hips forward creating more intense pleasure for Bella. The cheif pulled out before slamming himself back in enjoying Emmett's tight ass. Emmett then repeated the same action with Bella watching as his cock was being slimed with Bella's juices.

The cheif paused Emmett's movements as he began pounding the daylight out of Emmettt's hole. Emmett's cock soon began twitching inside Bella as he felt himself nearing orgasm. Bella began fingering herself before warm white liquid began trailing down her finger. The cheif gave one more thrust before Emmett released his cum deep inside Bella's inner walls. The cheif soon followed pulling out and shooting his burning load onto Emmett's back. When a siren was suddenly heard, the cheif raced to get his clothes as he looked at the exhausted couple.

"Severus Snape at your service" He said before racing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Only one more chapter before the final chapter**

**Chapter Sixteen will be called _"Prom" _and will be posted on May 22.**


	17. Goodbye

** Thank you to everyone who followed and loved all my stories throughout my time on Fanfiction. But sadly I must announce for the time being I am done writing completely. I feel like my writing isn't good enough for everyone as every new story I publish only has 10 views or less. So once again Thank you to all my fans who enjoyed every story I've written. You've made my time on Fanfiction the best experience I've ever had.**

_**God Bless**_


End file.
